


Bang! A Summertime Showdown with Rock Lee and Friends!

by momothesweet



Category: Naruto
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Summer, Water Guns, sakura kicking some ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: It's Lee and Naruto versus Sakura in a water gun battle that'll go down in history. Maybe.





	Bang! A Summertime Showdown with Rock Lee and Friends!

**Author's Note:**

> My final piece for the [Summer Naruto Zine](https://summernarutozine.tumblr.com/)! I haven't done anything Naruto-related since my fanfiction.net days slkdfjskl BUT I was so glad to jump back in the fandom with this zine. Shoutout to all the old school Naruto fans!

Lee and Naruto are the last men standing for the blue team. After Sai from the red team dramatically fired several shots at Hinata while trying to save the latter, the boys knew they had to avenge her and the rest of their fallen comrades. Though they didn’t exactly fall; they’re likely enjoying a popsicle right now. The sun is coming up high and water guns can only do so much to cool a ninja down.

“This is madness!” Lee whispers sharply to Naruto as they hide in the trees of their battleground forest. “The only thing I learned about Hinata is that she’s very shy! And Sai can be very aggressive!”

Naruto raises an eyebrow. “Huh? Focus, Bushy Brows! Sakura’s the only one left on the red team. We gotta take her out!”

“We should!” Lee agrees, then hesitates. “Wait, would she be into that? Do you know her stance on being in a romantic relationship with multiple—”

“Shh! Did you hear that?”

There’s rustling coming from below. Nobody is there. Lee hones in on the bushes that line the walkway beneath them, looking for any signs of a person, a very pretty person, hidden within.

He holds a single finger up against his lips and Naruto understands. With one hand sign, Naruto forms one shadow clone carrying an identical toy water gun. It’s a dinky little thing that was purchased for just a few yen back in town, but it’s filled completely, ready to take down its final ninja.

The shadow clone drops from the tree and stumbles out of the walkway, looking around and scratching his head. “Sakura-chan?”

More rustling before she appears from the bushes with the cutest laugh, scratching the back of her head with the water gun in her hand. “Yeah! You caught me. This water gun battle seems kind of silly, don’t you think?”

He snorts. “Yeah, kind of is. It’s like some weird training exercise!”

“That’s pretty much what it is,” she says, points her water gun towards him. Her smile fades to a sinister smirk, finger on the trigger. “But this is still a competition, and I’m not going to lose!”

“Eh?”

Sakura fires her shots and the shadow clone gets soaked. He dramatically cries out and starts to fall back, only to disappear with a loud poof.

She gasps, taking a step back and realizing what she had done. Two boys snicker behind her, water guns directed towards her face.

“We’re sorry, Sakura, but we have to do this for the blue team!”

“For the blue team!” Naruto echoes.

They fire their shots relentlessly at her, soaking her face as she squeals and tries to turn away. Once their guns are dry and Sakura’s hair is soaked, the two high five and celebrate their victory.

Sakura spits out the water and scowls at them. “You two...are idiots!”

All celebration halts when there’s another puff of smoke. A large tree stump drops to the ground, its top turned a darker brown from the water. As soon as it does, the ground rumbles. They know what’s coming.

Sakura appears from the smoke and brings her fist to the ground with what seems like the tiniest amount of force. As if an earthquake had been concentrated to the area around them, both of them lose their balance and drop their guards. With no water left in their guns, which lie useless on the ground a few feet away, Sakura takes the last few shots from her own gun and brings the boys to the ground, wet and defeated.

Naruto and Lee lie on the broken-up grass and dirt, staring up at the sky and the forest as they catch their breath. 

“Sakura...is very strong…” Lee says.

“No kidding,” Naruto replies. “And that’s not even her full power.”

Lee is ready to comment on something else before Sakura stands over them, winking and sticking her tongue out. “Did you guys really think you were going to fool me with that plan?”

“You’re so smart,” Lee mumbles.

“Come on,” she says as she gestures to help pull them up and gather their bearings. “I’m ready for my winning popsicle!”

They’re tugged along to the lake by the forest, where the rest of their friends hang about the shore and enjoy the sun above their heads. Tenten arrives with three brightly colored frozen treats in her hands, handing one to each of them. Sakura holds up hers like a trophy, smiling wide.

“Red team wins!”

There are whoops and cheers from the ninjas all around, while the others shrug it off and raise their popsicles for the red team’s victory.

Lee had the idea of getting to know everyone better through a water gun battle, but relaxing just like this, with smiles and laughter and nothing but fun, is the perfect way to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and popsicles are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
